


Sidetracked

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: Shawn Spencer thought that tracking down some robbers would be a great idea...until he found himself tied up. Luckily, a masked vigilante is there to save the day.Nightwing is visiting Santa Barbara, and Shawn couldn't be more excited.





	Sidetracked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zena_Xina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/gifts).

> This is the first story that I'm posting on AO3, in honor of Zena_Xina and her recent birthday. She's an incredible writer and a dear friend. Enjoy!

**Sidetracked**

"Police psychic? Really? Why don't you just say you're in the Bureau of Magic and Spellcasting?" snorted the man who was currently untying Shawn. 

"I told Gus that," Shawn grunted as the twisting ropes scraped his raw wrists. "He didn't listen." 

"Gus being the guy who ran off screaming earlier, I'm guessing?" 

"Yeah." Shawn sighed. "Going after those robber dudes seemed like a great idea at the time, but it turned out to be a total bummer. Up till now, anyway." 

"I guess it's not every day you get your life saved by a masked vigilante," the man mused. 

"Not since the Mantis, but he turned out to be a bad guy going after dirty money, so…" 

"That sounds like an interesting story." 

"I'd love to tell you, but I think I'm going to save it for my book:  _ Psych's Guide to Crimefighting for the Totally Unqualified.  _ It's still in development stages right now, but I'm getting there." 

"Good luck with that." 

"Ah!" Shawn grinned, jumped up, and rubbed his sore wrists when the ropes finally came free. "Thanks, man!" 

That was when he finally got a glimpse of his rescuer: a graceful but muscular man of average height, with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black bodysuit emblazoned with a blue symbol resembling a bird. 

Shawn's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gosh." 

The blue eyes narrowed quizzically. "You okay?" 

"You're  _ Nightwing!"  _

"Here we go again…" 

"You work with---" 

"Yeah, yeah, Batman, get it out of your sys---" 

"---the Blüdhaven police!" 

"Huh?" 

By this point, Shawn's frenzied dancing around the room had reached a frenetic pace that actually started to dizzy an unsuspecting Nightwing. 

"You've closed so many of their cases! Gus and I follow all your exploits the way we used to follow reruns of  _ The Greatest American Hero!  _ You're practically a guaranteed arrest, man! What are you doing in Santa Barbara? Wait---" Shawn abruptly stopped his crazed dancing/pacing/flailing and came to a stop right in front of the superhero. He put a hand to his head slowly, saying, "Two words: vigilante psychic." 

"Uhhhhhhh… Two more words: no, thanks. Are you always like this?" 

"Actually, I usually have 80% more flair and 20% more hair. The explosion I was in burned some of it off. I'll have to mourn it for months. Gus will give the eulogy." 

"It wasn't an explosion. It was just a small electrical fire. You weren't even anywhere near it." 

"Yeah, but I got singed, though." 

"You were all the way on the other side of the room! …Okay, fine, have it your way. You can make it back to the police station from here. I have to go." 

Shawn perked up, hazel eyes shining in wonder. "Are you going to bring in the police to arrest all these criminals you knocked out? Or is there a supervillain somewhere that needs to be stopped before he decimates the state of California? Can I hold your stick thingies?" 

"They're escrima sticks, and no. Sorry. Hey, is that a Labradoodle over there?" 

"Where?!" Shawn whirled around to look, and when he turned back… "Aw, man, he's gone!" 

But the disappointment of Nightwing mysteriously vanishing couldn't keep the amazed grin from spreading across his face. "Gus is gonna be so sorry he missed this! ...And Lassie will never believe me." 

Meanwhile, Nightwing---or rather, Dick Grayson, as he'd just finished changing back into his tight-fitting black civilian clothes---slipped into the corner booth of a nearby café and smiled sheepishly at the redheaded woman across from him. "Sorry I'm late." 

"What kept you?" Barbara Gordon asked as she sipped her coffee. "I thought we agreed to go sightseeing today and put off business for tomorrow." 

By  _ business,  _ naturally she meant the surveillance on a subsidiary of LexCorp that they'd been sent to keep tabs on. Well, that  _ she'd  _ been sent to keep tabs on… He was mostly just there for moral support. 

"I got a little...sidetracked. But I didn't forget our date." 

Barbara smirked. "You know that this is the murder capital of the world, don't you?" 

He scoffed. "Above Blüdhaven and Gotham City? I doubt that. I bet even Metropolis has a higher crime rate." 

She grinned. "All I'm saying is that there are plenty of opportunities to get… _ sidetracked... _ while we're here. Lots of messes that need cleaning up." 

Dick flashed a smile of his own. "When do we start?" 


End file.
